


Comforting Dream

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Heavy projecting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: Dream has a panic attack about panic attacks.Personal ratings:Funny 0/10, steamy 2/10, fluffy 8/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Comforting Dream

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I didn’t know that Dream has adhd, so just pretend like he doesn’t in this fic

* * *

Dream loved Techno more than anything else in the world, he would give up everything for him, he would accomplish the impossible just to see him smile, so when rough patches came, Dream was always there supporting him. The problem wasn’t that the anxiety and adhd fueled rough patches were regular occurrences for Techno, nor was it that Dream was often caught up with them, it was how completely useless he was. 

At first, Techno’s bad days did nothing but fill Dream with worry and concern, desperately searching for a solution. Then he got used to it, got accustomed to the frequency and severity, knew when he needed to be alone and when he needed to be reminded to eat. By this point, Dream felt like he understood what Techno went through pretty well. However, no matter how much time had passed, no matter how much research he did, no matter how much reliable experience he earned, no matter how much he cared about Techno, he couldn’t help him. Techno’s crappy days were just as regular as before, just as brutal, just as long. The preparations he did, the plans of attack for different circumstances, none of it really mattered, really made a difference. 

Dream was aimlessly wandering the internet, glancing at a few articles about adult adhd, when the stress and worry from trying to deal with Techno suddenly hit him, causing his eyes to water and drip uncontrollably. Twisted, devilish trains of thought ran through his head like parasites, letting nothing escape. Then the front door opened. Techno was home. Despite his best efforts, Dream couldn’t constrain his distressed attitude or the echoes of his loud sobbing. Predictably, Techno was in the room within seconds. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Techno asked, worry daring to overthrow the sweet gentleness of his voice. 

What else could he do, Dream was way too emotionally vulnerable to restrain the truth for very long, blabbering was unavoidable. “I just, when you have your bad days, I was thinking about it, I get so sick and tired of it. I can’t, I can’t...”

Dream trailed off as Techno seemed to tense up. “I know, I’m an absolute mess, I can’t do a thing for myself, you don’t have to put up with that, they’re my demons, not yours.” Having withdrawn from the comforting arm pats he had tried, Techno now sat a foot or two to his side, arms in his lap as he swiveled slightly in his own chair. 

Fortunately, Dream wasn’t distraught enough to miss what Techno was implying. “No, that’s not what I meant, it’s just, I want you to be happy, that’s all I really want, but you’re not, and I can’t make that happen. You know, like I can’t fix your problems, I’ve tried, and I can’t.”

A chuckle was hidden under an affectionate sigh as Techno responded. “You don’t have to fix my anxiety, I don’t expect you to, though it’s nice to know you tried.”

“Of course I tried, I’d do anything for you. I’m just useless, that’s the problem, I can’t do anything to help you, I can’t give you the smile you deserve.”

There was a pregnant pause as Techno thought about it. “But you do help.” He said with confidence. “You encourage me and keep me solid, even if it doesn’t seem like it. I may not be in a happy, positive mood most of the time, I may get depressed constantly, but that’s why you’re important. You’re my little smiley face.” He finished with gentle sweetness. 

As Techno looked into Dream’s eyes, the brown pupils piercing his soul, he couldn’t help but believe him, despite what he told himself. This time, the tears bursting from him were out of gratitude and relief, the salty drops framing his wide, dopey smile as he brought Techno into a tight squeeze, letting himself get lost in his arms. He hoped it was true, hoped that it wasn’t all a lie or a strange set of coincidences, he needed to believe it. 


End file.
